


Project LENA

by NoCopingMecha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Flashbacks, M/M, Mpreg, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoCopingMecha/pseuds/NoCopingMecha
Summary: Project LENA - An organization that is focusing on saving the weak, unarmed and lost. At times like this, when everything can kill you, and you can't trust anyone, they are the most helpful. They have developed a cure, but right now, it only works on certain people.Erwin Smith is the second-in-charge of the whole thing, his name very well known among outside the project. He saved many but killed others in the process, leaving them be eaten alive by the undead.





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so, this was something I wanted to write for a long ass time. I hope you will enjoy it. Of course, it's unbeta'd. Please leave a kudos or if you're generous enough, a comment. 
> 
> Thanks.
> 
> BTW, sorry for any mistakes. English ain't my first language.

Small tiny hands cup his face, and a giggle escapes the baby's lips. There are trails of dried tears and blood on her cheeks, but she doesn't seem to mind, grabbing Erwin's nose in a tight grip.

Some part of him wanted to hush her and tell her that she needs to calm down, or they will get killed. Another part just wants to get this over with, starting with him. Maybe she would be ignored by the undead and Mike would find her. The second option began being more appealing to him each passing second.

There's about twenty of them outside the car, all scratching at the window, bloody handprints left after them.

They've been raiding an old warehouse, but the moment he opened the door to a particular room, about ten pairs of empty eyes met his. They just turned, probably a day ago, due to a wailing child that he found just minutes earlier on the other side of the building, covered in gore, but surprisingly alive and not bitten.

Erwin made his way to the exit, only to find another herd of undead already there. He didn't know where his men were nor if they were even alive. Catching a glimpse of a car, he got inside and shut it.

And now he's stuck here, apparently facing certain death. He bounced the baby a bit when he saw the girl notice the undead, scaring her right away. Giggles turned to whimpers, and they turned to screams - probably of terror.

Holding his breath, he heard the window shutter around, but instead of an undead man crawling towards him to tear their limbs apart, there was Mike, breaking the window with his gun. Hange was at the other end, killing the rest of them with her team.   
Erwin then feels a force pulling him out of the car, making him fall to the ground out, not ready for someone to grab him out.

"Christ, Erwin, we thought you were already undead chew," Mike hisses, looking around to make sure they were in the clear and out of danger. "For an alpha, you're awfully fucking stupid."

For a second the air is stiff and everything around them is quiet, except for the wailing child. The possibility for her parents being alive was small to none. Still, they couldn't leave just like that with the child without searching around.

"She was alone, covered in guts. I have no idea if her parents are now lying dead around us or if they went scavenging for food and supplies," Erwin stated, standing up on shaking legs, his arms still occupied by the quite, for now, and lively child. "We should give it an hour and if they don't come back, we're going to the base."  _And we're going to leave a note._

Hange and Mike give each other a look and without saying a word to each other, nod.

"Look, Erwin, I will take the baby. You and Mike should, first of all, go get the rest of the guys on the other side of the building and then go search around."

And that is how they spent the next hour, searching for two people who resembled the child at least a bit. The warehouse, even though it looked abounded, had a lot of supplies. Especially formula and things like that.

Slowly, the day turned to-night and rain started to tap on the cracked windows. Each room the searched was getting more darker each passing minute, the danger of getting attacked getting bigger. All of them were getting tired and the stress levels were raising with the upcoming two-hour drive back to the base.

"Erwin, we really got to go. You know how Zackley gets when we don't get back before midnight. He's like a fucking annoying parent who has to keep watch on their child all the goddamn time." A chuckle left Mike's lips, who was overhearing the conversation. "He thinks he's better than all of us, and he almost pissed himself seeing a group of undead for the first time."

"Alright, let's head back to the base. Looks like her parents aren't returning anytime soon." With one arm holding the sleeping infant, he took a bag full of supplies with the other.  _Fuck, the note._ "I will be right back. Forgot something. Give me five minutes." He handed the bag to Hange, turning around on his heel.

Quickly jogging up the stairs, Erwin made his way to the room where he found the girl. Suddenly, the smell of desperate omega hits his nose, raising the warning flags in his brain right away. There isn't a single omega with them today on the search and he is pretty sure that everyone was already out.

Reaching for his gun, Erwin almost tiptoed to the supposed bedroom of the warehouse, ready for everything. "Shit, shit, shit," came out of the room, clearly a panicked male voice, on the edge of breaking point. Slowly, he came out, pointing the gun at the man staring at the empty crib.

"Are you okay?"

The omega jumped, his shaking hands reaching for a gun from his pocket, pointing it at him. Then there is silence for a while before the wailing of a baby broke it. "Please give her back." He takes small steps to Erwin, his other hand reaching for the child.

It hits him quick, seeing the resembling features of black hair and pointy nose right away. Hiding his gun, Erwin takes a calming breath, realizing that the omega was probably not gonna hurt him.

"Can you explain to me why you, an omega of all people, have left a helpless baby alone in an infested building full of undead?" The omega sways a little, tears almost spilling from the corners of his eyes. "I had to. I wouldn't be able to find anything with her on my shoulder. She was safe, sleeping and full until you decided to open the fucking door to the lobby. Now give her back!"

"Calm down. I will give her back." There is a silent exchange between the two men, the smaller one grabbing the child before putting his wrist against the baby's nose. She stopped crying instantly, a small smile spreading across her face. The omega holds the baby tightly, his arms still shaking, having to lean against the nearby wall. His glassy eyes traced Erwin's uniform, right away noticed the logo. Erwin could tell by the way his eyes moved.

"I'm sorry. I was just so worried. You're from LENA, right?" He asks, bouncing the baby on his arms. Erwin nods. "Yeah, I'm Erwin Smith. You might actually already heard my name." The omega, still leaning against the wall, shakes his head no. His eyes are open wide, fear stinking up the room. "And what's your name?"

"Levi. Just Levi. This is, ironically, Lena too," Levi, which might as well be a fake name, says, stepping closer to the imposing alpha. "You've got food, baby stuff, and medicine, right?" He steps closer, eyes clearly filled with a bit of hope. "This area is almost out of food. I don't know how long we can survive here."

Erwin is silent before turning to the hall, moving his palm in motion for the omega to follow him. "We already packed her things in case no one returned." Levi stays silent, walking beside him. Erwin's eyes traced down his shoulders, clearly seeing a bonding mark on his rather pale skin.  He decided not to bring up, surely, the sore subject. 

When they got the cars, the look on Mike's and Hange's face was sight quite amusing to him. Luckily, it neither of anger, but one of surprise. On both of them. 

Without asking any questions, they board the car, starting it up and heading right out of the city. "When we get there, Zackley will probably lose his shit. But not because of you, but because we're late. It will take about two hours to get there. You might want to catch some sleep. We keep blankets under the seats." 

Levi takes the blanket, wrapping Lena in it first, before leaning down on the seat, letting rest of it cover his legs. The air is still dripping hard and it makes driving a little difficult, but it's not something Erwin can't manage. From the corner of his eyes, he can see undead roaming the streets, their blank stares staring at the cars. 

At the end of the day, maybe getting an earful from Zackley will be worth it. 


	2. Flashback

Old and crusty leaves crack under their feet, their breaths barely visible - but still there. They've run for the past twenty minutes, bags on their shoulders and fingers intertwined. "For fuck's sake Furlan, I don't think I can run any longer with this fucking stomach," Levi hisses, trying to keep his voice down not to attract attention. He feels a thumb trace the top of his palm, before squeezing his hand tightly.

"Just a few more minutes. We're almost out of the forest, " Furlan murmurs, clearly being tired just from the sound of his voice.

They just escaped from highly infested town, barely escaping by tooth and nail. It happened in an instant, walkers filling up the city in huge numbers, searching for something to eat. People, more specifically.

Now, they're running away from it, lost in a forest full of tall trees, not a single path in sight. Levi thinks he's slowly going mad, seeing figures that have pieces of rotting flesh falling off their face. He already pointed them out for Furlan, who denies that they are even there at all. Maybe he's right, maybe he's tired from all the running. At normal circumstances, he could run for hours, but with a stomach twice his size, it's not easy.

He is tripping under his own feet, starting to see black spots in the corner of his eyes, his pace slowing down. "Fuck, Furlan. I don't think I can run anymore." Levi stops running, feeling Furlan tug him for a few steps. Furlan turns quickly to him, his breath coming out in quick gasps. Then, he looks around, searching with his eyes for a building or at least a shack that could have belonged to a huntsman. His eyes suddenly lit up.

"Levi, there's a shack over there. We can hide there. Maybe spend the night," he says, grabbing Levi's hand, this time just walking slowly to the shack, pressing the omega to his hip, keeping an arm around his waist.

The shack was pretty empty with a small kitchen in the east of the room, while on the other side was a fireplace with a sofa right in front of it. In an instant, Levi occupies the sofa, almost falling asleep the second his head hit the duvet that was resting on the rather clean couch. He would have if the goddamn stubborn alpha didn't wake him.

"You need to eat. Even if you aren't hungry, our little fighter is counting on you to feed them," there's a bit of happiness in his voice, sitting next to Levi's head, stroking his hair, crooning. "I barricaded the door. There's a bedroom with a bed, so we will spend the night here. We need to rest." His finger traces Levi's face, enjoying the bit of peace. "Goddamn stupid alpha, always trying to outsmart everyone." Furlan smiles, leaning down to kiss his forehead before getting up. 

"You want canned spaghetti or soggy bread? Which one do you hate the least?" Levi thinks for a second, sitting up on the sofa. "I think spaghetti sounds okay. Everything is better than soggy bread."

They eat in silence, watching the fire in the fireplace, which took almost half an hour to light. Furlan insisted that the wood was just bad. Levi thought he was just useless in this aspect. The baby agreed with him with a kick. Levi rests his head on Furlan's shoulder, closing his eyes and enjoying the few moments of peace. He feels a hand brushing against his waist, playing with the rim of his pants.

"Stop it, dude. I want to eat." Levi wants to sound angry, really, he does, but it comes out almost like a chuckle at the end. He leans up to kiss Furlan on the lips, slowly putting the can on the nearby coffee table.

His hands reaching behind Furlan's head, nibbling at his bottom lip. Furlan's palms travel on Levi's back, taking his shirt off in mere seconds, enjoying the sight before him. "Being with my child makes you more beautiful. Your skin is clearer and your hair is softer than ever. God, and the way you smell."

Levi almost melts under Furlan's praise, forgetting about everything outside for a while. All the suffering, the death and the groans of the walkers for a few minutes of pleasure. He feels Furlan lick across his bonding mark, biting down on it, pretty much marking his territory.

His groin grinds against Levi's, pushing him down on his back. Then, it happens in an instance. A loud bang echoing through the shack, shaking the bookcase that they used to barricade the door. Only seconds later, a bunch of groans and moans of walkers surround the building.

"Shit, why no-." Furlan quickly covers his mouth, his eyes scanning the door and windows. "Be quiet, omega." Levi shoots him a glare before realizing that he is still listening to his alpha instincts, probably more angry about getting interrupted than worried that they might be eaten. His scent gave him away.

He gets off him, grabbing his gun to get closer to the door. "Put your shirt on. We might have to run." Levi obeys, quickly getting dressed.

Furlan quietly peaks through the small window on top of the door. His eyes widened, seeing a hoard of walkers stumbling around the shack, their empty eyes searching for food. Probably for them. Luckily, they began leaving the door alone, rather surrounding the nearby trees.

"If we keep quiet, they will leave. Just, stay where you are. Let's hope they will leave and for now, we can relax." He backs up to the sofa, sitting down next to the Levi.

Without asking anything, Levi sits closer to Furlan, rubbing his scent gland against his, enjoying the intoxicating smell. It's something that omega's do when in panic, kinda their way of calming themselves. Levi knew it very well, and he sometimes hated himself for doing what his senses told him to do, but it always helped. 

He doesn't realize he's falling asleep until he feels the alpha throwing a blanket over him and his head hitting the sofa. Then there are fingers in his hair, playing with loose strands. The moaning and groaning start getting quite and the only thing he hears is the crooning of the alpha next to him, his eyes never leaving the door. 

He dreams of Paris, enjoying the view of the Eiffel tower with the alpha right beside him, taking a midnight selfie. Their bonding marks were fresh, their hands intertwined in every photo. His stomach is already slightly bulging under his shirt.  

He also dreams of a sleepless night with the both of them lost in total pleasure, not leaving the bed for days. Then there was the night that was filled laughter, making so much noise that the neighbors had to file a complaint. 

Those days are long gone, now filled with fear of even making a sound at night so they don't attract attention. And with a baby on the way, it get's a lot harder every day. Sometimes he wonders what will they do when the baby is born. Will the food be a problem? Of course, it will. How about diapers and medicine? It freaks him out just thinking about it. 

- 

He wakes up in panic, searching for the alpha, who was missing from the sofa. Looking around, he sees the man packing his things. "You slept like the dead. Had a good dream?" Levi nods, calming down his breath. He hates waking up in cold sweat since he can't take a shower and just has to wipe the sweat off. 

"I found some food and aspirin. There were also some warm clothes in the backroom, so I took them," he stops for a minute, zipping the bag, "I'm fucking surprised you didn't wake up. The baby was kicking like crazy the whole goddamn night." Furlan sits down next to him, kissing his cheek as a 'good morning'.

He hands Levi a water bottle and a piece of dry bread. They eat together, Furlan's hand gently placing his hand on Levi's stomach, giving him a small smile. "Looks like they will be a good runner. That is useful in times like these." 

Levi rolls his eyes in annoyance, feeling the baby kick slightly. "Yeah, it is," he smiles, "anyways, where are we planning to go now. We can't spend another night here. They almost got in yesterday." Furlan thinks for a moment, before smiling.

"New York, of course."


End file.
